FrostIron Headcanon Oneshots
by Untold Story
Summary: Just a series inspired by the FrostIron Headcanon blog on Tumblr. Each chapter is a one shot, some will be short, others will be a bit longer. M rating just in case, not all chapters will be M. I own nothing.
1. Headcanon 123: Christmas with a god

Hey there guys! Just introducing a new thing that's gotten me ridiculously distracted these days with all the feels and inspiration it gives me. From yours truly, a series of oneshots, some short, some not, inspired by this blog on Tumblr: .frost-iron-headcanons. without the space.

Thanks for reading!

Follow me at HiddlesChallenged on Tumblr. This one is inspired by headcanon #123. . /tumblr_ma3t8rYlfF1rf4e47o1_500. jpg without the space between period and jpeg ^^'

* * *

**Two days before Christmas...**

"What is this?" Loki asked as he lifted up the box under the tree. Tony had only recently explained to the god what Christmas was and why they exchanged gifts. Loki had stared at him for a few minutes before shaking his head and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Mortals."

"Ah! Don't shake it," Tony said suddenly as Loki tilted the box down with his ear to it in a long honored tradition when it came to Christmas gifts. Loki glanced at him, smirking just a bit.

"What would happen if I do?" he asked. Tony glared at him, something in his eyes telling Loki that it would definitely not be ok if he shook the box that contained his gift even as a joke. Really, it would only be a little shake. But then he remembered the long hours when Tony had disappeared into his lab, refusing to let anyone in, especially Loki. Normally Loki was the only exception

"You would ruin your present, that's what. After all the time I spent on it too." Tony's expression was edged with hurt. Loki set the box down carefully before reaching for the man and tugging him closer. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he rubbed Tony's arms soothingly.

"It's alright, I didn't shake it, I promise to not shake it until I open it," Loki said softly. Tony grumbled, then sighed and leaned into the embrace. "It's our first Christmas. I just wanted it to be kind of special."

"It's already special with you here," Loki whispered. Tony jerked his head up before smiling, one of those genuine smiles that wasn't a smirk. It always caused Loki to catch his breath for just a moment. Not able to resist, the god swooped down and claimed Tony's lips in a searing kiss.

After a few seconds in which the billionaire just stood there in shock, he staggered back with a gasp, cheeks just barely flushed pink.

"What was that for?" he sputtered.

"Nothing. Just felt like it," Loki said nonchalantly. For the next two days Loki couldn't stop thinking about what Tony had worked so hard to fit into that box. On Christmas Eve, Loki was especially enthusiastic when he went down on Tony. They both slept well that night.

Christmas morning, Loki is woken up by Tony holding coffee under his nose, a huge smile on his face. "Rise and shine, time to open presents! You know, most gifts are open by now."

Loki raised an eyebrow, still half in whatever he was dreaming, and made an inquisitive sound. "Because I let you sleep in, slow poke. Come on, up and at them."

Loki growled, but swung his legs out of bed anyways, refusing to admit to himself that he was eager to open his presents. The only one he wanted to see was the brightly colored box however. He was fairly sure he knew the contents of all the rest.

Shuffling into the living room, he found Tony sitting on the couch, the tree lit up and presents spread out beneath it. He made his way over to the mortal and sat down beside him. A present was shoved into his hands, with an excited "Open it, open it!" coming from the man beside him. Flicking an amused look his way, Loki nonetheless proceeded to open it, and all the rest that were shoved at him until they reached the box.

Tony paused as he picked it up, his back to Loki. "I hope you like it... if you don't, that's all right, we can always find something else for you," the billionaire said softly. He turned and presented the gift to Loki, who took it with a certain sense of ceremony. Carefully he unwrapped the present, face twisting into a confused expression before lightening as he realized what it was. He was speechless at the care and thoughtfulness that had obviously gone into the gift.

"Tony..." He breathed.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings if you don't like it," Tony said slowly, expression confused at the silence.

Loki turned to the man, expression surprised. "How could I not like it? It is incredible Tony, I can't believe you'd do this for me," Loki said breathlessly, throwing his arms around his mortal. Tony sighed in relief, and wrapped his arms around Loki.

"Thank god. I was hoping it wouldn't bring back bad memories," Tony said quietly, with a slightly concerned look up at Loki.

The god hummed before answering, "No.. I might not have the greatest memories of the people but Asgard itself.." He picked up the miniature replica of Asgard that Tony had painstakingly worked on for the past few weeks, and peeked through the miniature halls that he had wandered as a child. He knew all the best places to escape to, and smiled at some of the better memories. He turned the miniature palace around, than pointed.

"Here, I hid from Thor after turning all his clothes into dresses. Odin didn't think it was very funny, but Frigga..." Loki's voice softened. "Frigga thought it was funny, so she took my side and defended me."

The god smiled and turned to Tony, pulling him in for a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered softly against his lips. Tony just smirked and just tugged him closer for another kiss. In the future, he would never reveal that he secretly watched Loki play with his new toy through the surveillance system, but he always thought it was heartwarming when he caught him at it.

* * *

Gah! Apologies to everyone reading this immediately after it was posted, had a few fixes I found after it was already posted. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)


	2. Headcanon 40: Bonding through Demolition

Hey all! I'm back again XD Apologies for the shortness, but honest, despite all the feels I got from this one, it's all I could come up with :-/

This one is Headcanon #40 ^^;

_The first time Tony gets hurt during a fight in front of Loki,  
most of New York's east side learns why that's something  
that should never happen again. _

* * *

The times when Loki joined the team to fight were few and far between, but on this particular fight he didn't have a choice. Doombots had invaded the city and there were too many of them for the team to handle without Loki's magic. Nick had a dark expression on his face when he ordered Loki out to fight, and the god made no effort to disguise his displeasure at being ordered about. Tony was the only one who was able to get near him and talk the bag of cats crazy look out of his eyes that was making the rest of the team nervous.

Tony turned around to go suit up after darting in for a kiss that the god barely returned and caught Natasha raising an eyebrow at them. He only shook his head as he trotted past her to put his suit on. He wasn't letting Loki down that path again.

They were transported down to the ground where the attack was going on, and Tony squeezed Loki's hand surreptitiously as the team filed out past them. Then he was securing his helmet and firing his repulsors, eyes lifted to the sky.

Loki watched him fly off with an odd sense of foreboding in his gut. He shrugged it off and turned to face the first wave, hands glowing green and eyes glittering with anticipation. It was at times like this that the team would give him as much space as he needed, recognizing battle fever when they saw it, for they were no stranger to it themselves.

Loki immersed himself in taking down as many of the bots as possible, and could see by the impressed and slightly nervous glances Captain America kept shooting his way that perhaps he was doing it with a bit too much enthusiasm. He stepped away for a moment, taking in the team with a glance. No serious injuries, but it was wearing them all down. He turned his attention to Tony, watching with some concern as his movements became slower, not reacting as fast.

He turned around to fend off a couple bots and when he turned back, he could only watch in horror as a Doombot crashed into Tony head on. The man in the suit didn't make a sound as he dropped, making a resounding crash when he hit the ground. Teleporting himself to ('His mortal' was whispered in the back of his mind) Tony's side instantly, Loki tore at the suit, not caring if the others saw him as he muttered the man's name over and over again. The rest of the team was occupied in keeping the Doombots away, not aware that one of their own was injured.

Eventually the face plate came away, and Loki was able to see the pale face of his lover. There was only the faintest kiss of life to his cheeks, but it made Loki breath a sigh of relief anyway. Seconds later Tony opened his eyes with a gasp and croaked out a, "Fuck, what cement truck grew wings and decided to fly into me?"

Loki laughed, but it was dark, tinged with crazy. Tony looked at him worriedly, but couldn't say anything when the god disappeared. Minutes later Natasha saw Tony laying prone on the ground and raised the alarm. The team attempted to get to Tony, but their efforts were wasted until suddenly Tony heard a faint boom, and a cloud of dust made its way towards them. Hawkeye appeared next to him with wide eyes.

"For whatever reason there may be, your boyfriend is demolishing the east side of the New York City... along with the Doom bots. I hope you're happy."

Loki came back as he was being loaded into the medical air lift plane, covered in dust, but a dark and deeply satisfied glint in his eyes. Tony left it alone until he was on his way to the hospital.

"So... destroying lower Manhattan something you did for shits and giggles? 'Cause that was pretty spectacular. Not that I'm complaining, since you also took down the enemy, but.. I think a few of those buildings could have been saved, don't you?"

"You were injured. I was not in the mood to joke around." Loki said shortly, a frown on his face. The rest of the team, eavesdropping, almost looked back at the pair before remembering that they were attempting to give them a moment of privacy. Natasha had to clap a hand over Clint's mouth when the latter almost whipped around to ask the pair one of the million questions running through his brain.

"Aw, sweetie, I didn't get you anything in return," Tony drawled. Everyone held their breath, afraid that Tony was going to take it too far one of these days.  
There was silence and Clint couldn't resist a tiny peek towards the pair. What he saw made his face twist up in a bleh expression, and Natasha looked, smiled and turned back. She didn't think they'd have anymore problems making sure Loki stayed sane and on the right side of the law - for the most part.

In the back of the plane, Tony caressed Loki's cheek tenderly, the god closing his eyes and just leaning into it.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Tony replied. Loki sighed and shook his head before climbing in beside Tony, even if the stretcher Tony was on didn't provide much room. Tony grunted, and Loki was there with a green spark, taking away the pain.

Tony sighed in relief. "You're handy to have around," He mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Sleep Tony. I don't plan on leaving." Loki whispered quietly. A small smile graced Tony's lips before they slowly relaxed in sleep.

It was later privately agreed without the knowledge of Loki or Tony that extra measures would need to be taken next time Tony was out in the field with Loki.

* * *

Oof. It's really late, or really early actually, my beta isn't able to beta for the moment, and I've done some last minute editing and mixing the story as I went, being sleep deprived as I am, so hopefully there's nothing terribly wrong with it. Enjoy! XD


	3. Headcanon 175: Lost Without You

Three months after Loki and Tony evolved into a 'thing', Thor comes back from a visit to Asgard with the news that Loki has been summoned. Despite his whispered assurances, the tightness around Loki's eyes didn't fool Tony.

In the hours after Loki left, Tony fuzzily contemplated life without an Asgardian god to keep him amused and didn't like the outlook. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and took himself down to the lab, where he slaved on a project for over a day before Steve ventured down and found him passed out, smelling of alcohol. Shaking his head in disappointment, Steve dragged him to his bed and hoped for the best when his friend woke up.

It was not to be. The team, used to Tony partaking of alcohol fairly often, saw Tony fall over the edge. He was drunk most of the time, and the only time when he wasn't was when the call came for them to assemble. Tony would splash some cold water on his face, and gulp down some coffee and aspirin before deploying his suit with the use of the bracelets. Fury was not amused, but as long as Tony did his part, he didn't say anything. The team began to cover for him in meetings, not understanding why until they remembered the lost, desperate expression in their teammates eyes when he wasn't drunk.

When Thor dropped in for a visit as he promised he would, checking to make sure there was no team business that required his particular set of skills, he found Tony in disarray, not having slept for 2 days and drunk most of them.

"Man of Iron, what drives you to this madness?" Thor asked loudly, gazing quizzically at his teammate who swayed before him, expression lost.

"Can't a person get drunk without needing a reason?" Tony snapped before huffing and stomping away. The rest of the team could only shrug when Thor looked at them to ask what he had said. Things were still tense between Tony and Thor when the boisterous god left to go back to Asgard. No one noticed Tony standing at the window watching wistfully as Thor ordered Heimdall to open the Bifrost from the roof of the Avengers Tower.

Nothing changed from the time Thor left until two weeks later, when Thor again arrived, this time with Loki in tow. The team had been particularly concerned as Tony hadn't been looking well, having a grey tinge to his skin where normally it was bronze and healthy.

Thor strode in, booming his usual greeting, whilst Loki walked in quietly behind him, eyes scanning the room for something... or someone. Natasha missed nothing and watched in silence as Loki couldn't find what or who he was looking for, until the elevator doors dinged open and Tony stumbled out.

Loki's eyes alighted on the man and a small exclamation escaped his lips when he saw the shape he was in. Tony's head jerked up at the sound and he saw Loki, mouth opening and closing in shock before he started forward, only to stop and grab a nearby trashcan to heave into it. Amid the exclamations of concern from the rest of the team, Loki silently made his way to Tony's side, face pale.

"Tony," He whispered brokenly. "What have you done?"

"Loki." Tony sighed in what sounded like relief before sinking to his knees.

Loki held a gentle hand to Tony's forehead, magic glinting slightly until he drew it back with a choked sob, as he dragged the man closer and buried his head in the others shoulder, taking comfort from the feeling of him in his arms. Tony sighed and clutched at the god, vision hazy but choosing to believe in whatever this was - reality or delusion, he could touch and smell it, and he was happy with that.

"You're killing yourself with that stuff Tony. You must stop it! Get clean and live. You need to live, for me. Please?" Loki pulls his head back and looks Tony in the eye, desperately trying to communicate before Tony leans slightly forward, eyes dazed. Loki closed the distance and claimed his lips, ignoring the shout of surprise from his brother and the rest of the team.

"You can't leave me. I can't take it, can't bear being without you." Tony whispered hoarsely. Loki looked shocked at this.

"You attempted to drive yourself into an early grave because I left?" He questioned sharply. Tony only looked away, a haunted expression passing over his face, and Loki hissed in anger.

"Foolish human!" But his eyes were soft and touch gentle as he helped Tony get up and supported him when he swayed, almost meeting the floor face first. Ignoring the rest of the team, who looked on with wide eyes and some open mouths, Loki walked Tony to his bedroom where he helped him into bed and watched as he fell into a deep slumber, expression finally relaxing.

Loki reached out a hand and hovered it over Tony's stomach, healing magic flowing between them until he winced and withdrew his hand, falling into bed alongside his mortal. Thor checked in on the two a few minutes later, only able to say so much to restrain the others before he caved and said he would go see what was happening himself.

With a small smile, he turned away and mused about what to tell the All-father when he didn't return with Loki to Asgard. And more importantly, how to convince his teammates to allow it. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard after they saw this. Loki only snuggled closer to Tony, held tightly in the man's unconscious embrace.

* * *

Hey all! Thought I'd surprise with an early update, as I had far too much fun with this one. The feels! XD I plan on having an update to Philosophy of Possession up sometime today or tomorrow(Monday or Tuesday, just in case it's unclear to anyone other than me and I really should be in bed) and after that I have mid terms, which might prevent an update for a week or two. Craziness! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, feel free to drop me a PM or review with one of those headcanon you want to see as a one shot! I might even already have it written up ;)

P.S. Apologies for the mistakes, it's unbeta'd, with my normal beta being out of computer access for the moment. That, and I should stop posting stories at 2am. Go figure. ^^;


	4. Headcanon 49: Making Amends

_After a particularly bad fight, Loki returned to Asgard. Tony finally wore Thor down and was taken to Asgard by way of the Bifrost. He proposed to Loki in front of everyone, who accepted. Odin was not entirely pleased, Thor and Frigga were overjoyed... and Sif told Fandral to pay up. _

* * *

After two weeks of Tony moping around, getting drunk and acting out to the worst of his ability, Pepper had had enough. With a few well placed words, she put him back in his place and reminded him why he had stayed with Loki all this time. It was only later that he would look back and realize just how she had manipulated him so neatly. It was then that he spent three days locked up in his lab absentmindedly tinkering around with a project here and there, taking them apart more times than he put them back together, and mind working furiously on how he could get Thor to agree to his plan.

He approached him one morning, finding the man stuffing pop tarts in his mouth with gusto. He blinked, and shook his head in amazement before grabbing a few from the pile Thor had in front of him, ignoring the grunt of protest. He grabbed a chair and sat down, staring at Thor fixedly, until the man shifted in his chair uncomfortably and asked if he could be of service. Tony just grinned, and proceeded to explain exactly how Thor could be of service.

An hour later, Tony was smiling like the cheshire cat, and it was freaking everyone out. When Thor appeared in the room, dressed in his Asgardian outfit that he wore to go to Asgard, no one was really surprised until Tony joined him when the god started for the roof to call for Heimdall to open the Bridge.

"Tony, where do you think you're going?!" Steve exclaimed. Tony looked at him soberly before replying "To make amends. I either do this and come back dead or with a fiance, or I don't and dig myself a grave and drink myself into it."

Steve's eyes widened, and he only watched as Tony and Thor journeyed the to top of the tower and disappeared. When asked where Tony was later, he only shook his head dumbly and said 'On a trip.' No one thought to press him for more information than that, given the morose state the man had been in after Loki disappeared to Asgard.

Heimdall only lifted an eyebrow at Tony's appearance with Thor. Tony grinned cheekily and waved before Thor pulled him away. The ride across the Bifrost wasn't particularly enjoyable for Tony, never having ridden horses, and the glint in Thor's eyes said he took a bit too much enjoyment out of Tony's pain. Then they were standing before the palance, the great doors to the throne room opened, and Thor strode in as if he owned the place.

_'Well, he kind of does,'_ Tony reminded himself. He walked quietly behind Thor, partially hidden by his bulk. As such, Loki didn't see Tony until Thor was kneeling before Odin and Frigga, Loki a shadow behind them. Tony kneeled as well, figuring it was best to follow Thor's lead before he got himself into trouble.

"My son! You have brought a companion. Introduce us." Odin commanded. Tony winced inwardly. The god sounded overbearing and far too uptight for Tony's liking.

"Father, Mother, I would like to introduce Tony Stark, a comrade and friend of mine from Midgard. He comes with a... special request." Thor hesitated on the last part, and Tony looked up, finding all eyes on him. He gulped.

"What is this request you have brought to Asgard, Tony Stark?" Odin boomed. Tony raised an eyebrow. So that's where Thor got it.

"With all due respect, my request isn't for you." Tony replied smoothly, ignoring the gasps from the audience. There was a quiet gasp from the shadows behind Frigga as well, and Loki appeared, still behind the thrones with eyes shooting daggers at Tony. Tony's eyes widened upon seeing Loki, and he almost missed the narrowing of Odins eye, or the way he glanced from Tony to Loki before speaking again.

"Then speak, and make your request to whoever you came to ask it of." Odin said shortly. Tony just nodded and smiled before walking calmly up to Loki. His heart was beating a million miles a minute when he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He stopped in front of Loki, who was glaring at him, curiosity warring within his eyes with too many other emotions to count.

Tony took a deep breath, then kneeled in front of Loki. "Loki Silvertongue, I love you and I come to ask your hand in marriage. Would you do me the honor of accepting?" And really, he hadn't meant to be so formal, but with the weight of the stares from the royals and the rest of the court, he hoped that perhaps he would get a little extra credit for effort if he was refused.

Loki's face went white, and all he could do was stare at Tony in shock. Tony pulled out the little box he carried with him, and showed him the ring he had spent hours working on. It was a slim band, plain and simple except for the old Norse inscribed on the inside, and a small emerald winking up at the god, matching his eyes perfectly.

Tony watched helplessly as Loki stood still and silent in shock. Not a word was spoken. Tony closed his eyes in defeat. Really, death would've been easier, he mused quietly to himself. Pieces of him were breaking, shattering and piercing holes in his armor. He was so caught up in keeping a hold on his composure that he didn't think he'd heard correctly when he heard a low sob and a soft 'Yes!' before Loki crashed into him, lips attacking his own.

After a few seconds to catch up with reality, Tony laughed in amazement and stood up, swinging Loki around enthusiastically. He dimly registered a smattering of applause, and caught sight of Thor and Frigga beaming, with Odin glowering from behind Frigga's restraining arm. Tony didn't care about all that. All he cared about was the god in his arms, his fiance, who was driving him crazy with kisses and whispered 'I love you's' in his ear.

He set him down, still grinning crazily, only to catch sight of the group of Thor's friends watching with thoughtful gazes. He could only look on with confusion as the woman in armor nudged the pretty boy of the lot and muttered something to him. With a sheepish look to her, the man handed her some kind of currency, while she just smiled with satisfaction. It reminded him eerily of Natasha, and he shivered before turning back to Loki and the throng of people approaching them with congratulations on their lips.

* * *

Le gasp! An update on both Possession and the oneshots in one night! I figured I owed it to you guys for being so great ;) Enjoy!


	5. Headcanon 114

Ok, this one is for a special friend ;) I took a few liberties with how I wrote the idea, so I hope everyone likes it ^^

_Headcanon #114: __**The first time Tony told Loki he loved him was one cold morning when he woke up several hours before the other. When Loki opened his eyes he stared right into them and said it. Loki froze, got up and walked out the door. Tony couldn't find him for weeks. One night he showed up at Tony's doorstep, soaked, held him so tight he lost his breath and whispered his confession back. Tony knew he was crying despite the rain. And he held him just as hard until morning came again. **_

* * *

Loki slowly opened his eyes, sleep clinging to him still. There was a soft touch on his hair and he smiled before looking towards the man beside him. Anthony was gazing at him, an expression in his eyes that Loki had never seen before.

"I love you," It was whispered softly, but Loki heard it as if it were shouted in his ear. The god froze, everything going still inside him.

Tony watched as Loki got up silently, clothes appearing on him.

"Loki, please, don't go." Tony said quickly, scrambling to put on a pair of pants. He followed silently as the god walked through the apartment and out the door. He shivered as he stood at the door watching the figure slowly fade away in the distance. The tightness in his throat and wetness in his eyes was because of how cold it was, he told himself. It was like a blatant repudiation, and it hurt. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and headed for his lab.

The next few weeks were hell for Tony. After a week of hearing or seeing nothing of Loki, he would often disappear for hours on end without telling anyone where he was going. They all knew he was looking for Loki, but even Thor hadn't a clue of his whereabouts, although he was more used to Loki disappearing and shrugged it off. Steve had to hold Tony back after that.

After a few weeks of looking for Loki day after day, Bruce noticed a harsh cough coming from Tony's bedroom. Knocking, he received a raspy 'Come in' that he had to strain his ears to hear. Not seeing Tony in the bedroom, he looked in the bathroom hesitantly and immediately rushed to the man's side.

"Tony! What's happened to you?" The man was pale, shivering violently and panting for breath. Bruce helped him to the bed, and felt his forehead. Tony was burning up. Bruce hissed in dismay and ran out of the room to get his medical supplies. The official diagnosis was early stages of pneumonia.

Tony was ordered to stay in bed for the rest of the night, and couldn't go when the Avengers responded to a callout and then went out for a few drinks later that night. Feeling restless, he wandered around his living room in a haze with a drink in his hand listening to the rain outside. Hearing a knock at the door, he stopped and stared in that general direction with a confused look on his face. Any of the Avengers would just walk in, and he would know if S.H.I.E.L.D. were coming. So who had the nerve to knock at this hour, while it was raining as hard as it was?

Trying to shake the fog from his brain, Tony went to answer the door. Just as he grabbed the door knob, a weakness overcame him. Blinking the spots from his vision, he swung it open, using the door to stay upright. He barely had enough time to register that there was a soaking wet god on his door before he staggered back as the breath was squeezed out of him, quite literally.

Tony froze as Loki whispered three words in his ear that made everything so much clearer and sharper than before.

"I love you." They were incredibly simple, whispered into his ear, and they made the world move underneath his feet. He dimly registered the warm wetness trailing down his face as tears, instead of the rain he at first assumed it to be. Tony's arms wrapped around the dripping god on his doorstep and he leaned into the embrace, eyes closing, body relaxing for the first time since Loki had left.

"Tony? Tony!" Loki called as he suddenly felt how hot the man in his arms was.

"Jes need to lie down, it's all right," Tony slurred. "I couldn't find you... couldn't find you anywhere. Was so worried." He continued to mumble as Loki helped him to the bedroom. The god winced at his words, feeling the trembling and supporting most of Tony's weight. He helped him into bed, where Tony looked up at him with an expression so full of love that Loki's breath caught.

"I love you, my dear god of mischief. Don't leave me, please." The last part was whispered, voice breaking slightly. Loki climbed into bed beside him after drying his clothes, and Tony rolled to face him, tugging the god into his arms and holding him as tightly as he could. Tony buried his face in Loki's chest and mumbled "Don't go," again as he drifted to sleep.

Loki stared down at him, heart full. He had discovered one who accepted him for himself, and didn't plan on letting him go, ever. Tony's labored breathing concerned him though, so he lay a hand glowing with green over his chest, and discovered what was wrong. He frowned.

"He went looking for you during the storms we've had in the last few weeks," It was whispered softly from the doorway, and Loki looked up, startled. It was Bruce. He tensed, but the man stayed where he was, looking perfectly calm seeing him in bed with Tony.

"He stayed out, didn't take care of himself after you left. He has pneumonia, it's not bad, but he needs to take better care of himself. For his sake, don't leave again. For your own sake, don't do anything to hurt him, and I'll tolerate your presence." With that, Bruce turned and left.

Loki stared down at Tony, thinking. His hand absently carded itself through the mortals hair as he thought. Tony coughed wetly into his chest, but continued to sleep, breathing shallow and fast. Loki sighed, chest hurting with the fact that he had done this to the man.

Green magic flared, and Tony's breathing got better, body temperature just above normal, instead of burning up like it had been. Loki settled down and wrapped his arms around Tony, eyes closing to sleep.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes slowly. There was a hand going through his hair slowly, lovingly. He was wrapped around a cool body, arms hugging it close. He squinted up at the face slowly taking shape, head pounding, and saw Loki. The god was staring straight at him, expression soft, and Tony suddenly remembered the past few weeks events.

"I love you." Loki said softly. Tony froze for a moment as Loki watched him anxiously, before burying his head in the others chest and mumbling a "I love you too," back. Loki held him closer, his heart pounding in Tony's ears. Tony smiled and lifted his head up, catching Loki by surprise when he used one hand to pull the gods head down before kissing him soundly.


End file.
